Kalabari Mob
The Kalabari Mob was the first meerkat mob to be formed in early 1998. The group was headed by Kat and Meer. Dominant Pair Current Members The Kalahari have Kat (VKF001) Meer (VKM002) Marry (VKF003) Furry (VKF004) Tarry (VKM005) Carry (VKF006) Selkirk (VKM007) Angora (VKF008) Bangel (VKF009) Wilbert (VKM010) Charlotte (VKF011) Tempatine (VKM012) Verona (VKF013) Mason (VKF014) Kero (VKM015) Lahara (VKF016) Tiger (VKM017) Lion (VKM018) Cheetah (VKF019) Puma (VKF020) Panther (VKM021) Panthera (VKF022) Bakeneko (VKF023) Rosie Bear (VKF024) Bulldog (VKM025) VKM026 Borzoi (VKF027) Panzy (VXUF028) Snowshoe (VKF029) All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Kalabari. Kat (VKF001) Meer (VKM002) Marry (VKF003) Furry (VKF004) Tarry (VKM005) Carry (VKF006) Selkirk (VKM007) Angora (VKF008) Bangel (VKF009) Wilbert (VKM010) Charlotte (VKF011) Tempatine (VKM012) Verona (VKF013) Mason (VKF014) Kero (VKM015) Lahara (VKF016) Tiger (VKM017) Lion (VKM018) Cheetah (VKF019) Puma (VKF020) Panther (VKM021) Panthera (VKF022) Bakeneko (VKF023) Rosie Bear (VKF024) Bulldog (VKM025) VKM026 Borzoi (VKF027) Panzy (VXUF028) Snowshoe (VKF029) Rivals The first rivas were the Diggers and Furries. The History Janaury 1998: Kat and Meer formed the Kalabari. February 1998: March 1998: Kat was pregnant. April 1998: Kat gave birth to Marry, Furry, Tarry and Carry. May 1998: June 1998: July 1998: Kat was pregnant. August 1998: Kat gave birth to Selkirk, Bangel, Pussian and Angora September 1998: October 1998: Kat was pregnant. November 1998: Kat gave birth to Tiger, Lion and Cheetah. December 1998: Janaury 1999: February 1999: Kat was pregnant. March 1999: Kat gave birth to and VKF013, VKM014, VKF015 and VKM016 April 1999: May 1999: June 1999: July 1999: August 1999: '''Kat was pregnant. Marry and Furry wer evicted. '''September 1999: Kat gave birth to VKM017, VKF018 and VKF019. October 1999: November 1999: December 1999: Angora was pregnant. January 2000: Kat gave birth to gave birth to Puma, Panther and Panthera. February 2000: '''Harry, Larry and Darry went roving. Three encounters with Starlings. '''March 2000: '''Kat was pregnant. Furry, Marry and Carry were evicted and left the group. '''April 2000: Kat gave birth to VKM023, VKM024, VKF025 and VKF026. May 2000: VKF026 was predated. June 2000: '''K '''July 2000: Kat was pregnant VKF003 was evicted. August 2000: Kat gave birth to VKM027, VKF028 and VKF029. September 2000: October 2000: 'VKF003 was pregnant. One encounter with Starlings. '''November 2000: '''VKF003 gave birth to VKF013 and VKM014. '''December 2000: '''Minor went roving. '''January 2001: ' Kat and VKF003 were pregnant. VKF003 was evicted. Minor and Digger went roving. '''February 2001: '''VKF003 Kat aborted but quickly got pregnant again. '''March 2001: Kat was pregnant. VKF003 was evicted. April 2001: '''Kat gave birth to VKF015, VKM016 and VKM027. '''May 2001: k June 2001: '''K '''July 2001: K August 2001: '''K VKF003 was pregnant. '''September 2001: K VKF003 gave birth but lost her litter. Kat was pregnant. October 2001: 'Furry was pregnant. Carry, Loretta and Lucy were evicted. Carry disappeared. Two encounters with Hermits. '''November 2001: ' Furry gave birth to VFM029, VFP030, VDP031 and VDP032 '''December 2001: One encounter with Hermits and Starlings. 'January 2002: '''Loretta was pregnant. Zigaba, Selkirk, Bangel, Warlock and Wizard went roving. '''February 2002: '''Loretta lost her litter. Furry and Lucy aborted. '''March 2002: '''Selkirk, Bangel and Crush left the group and formed the Littles. '''April 2002: '''Furry was pregnant. Loretta, Lucy and Witch were evicted. '''May 2002: ' Furry gave birth to VFP033, VSP034, VFP035 and VFP036. Category:Meerkat Mobs